In oilfield operations, tubular strings are made-up and broken-out using an arrangement of mechanized tongs known as a torque wrench. A pair of tongs is used to torque tubular connections for example to thread tubulars together in making-up a tubular string, and to unthread tubulars in breaking-out the string. Tubular strings include, for example, drill strings and liner strings, such as of casing.
The strata in which well bores are drilled are varied, which requires employing a variety of tubular types. A variety of tubular types must also be used according to well bore depth and drilling techniques. Tubulars include, for example: drill pipe, drill collars, casing, casing collars, well bore liners, cross-over subs, etc.
Tubular types have varied physical parameters including but not limited to: internal diameter, outside diameter, length, material hardness, thread length, thread pitch, thread hardness, thread taper angle, and are connected according to handling parameters such as set torque, spin speeds, torque wrench actuation speeds, etc.
Handling tubular strings during well bore drilling and completion is repetitive, and inherently dangerous. Errors and inefficiencies in making-up and breaking-out tubular strings can all lead to inefficient use of resources, downtime, and may jeopardize worker safety.
There is a need in oil and gas operations to mitigate the above-mentioned issues.